Steam injection is a standard technique for improving oil recovery from a well. It is often desirable to inject steam into a well at a location other than the bottom of the tubing. This is particularly true in thick formations or in formations having more than one producing interval. Heretofore the practice was to simply direct the steam into a well liner-tubing annulus in the form of a jet at right angles to the tubing string. This, however, caused damage to the liner and uniform and certain placement of the steam was not certain utilizing the prior art placement methods. The present invention provides a steam deflector injection system which overcomes these problems.